Yuri Uchiha In Anatolia
by Dark crystal Usagi
Summary: What if Yuri was the daughter of Naruto and Itachi and was a medic nin? What changes would she do to the Anatolia period? Kail/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Yuri Uzumaki.

The exact replica of Itachi Uchiha except for her feature which she got from her Mother Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha. Black hair that reach up to the waist and eyes as blue as the sea and the sky. Height is at 5'3 and weight 45kgs. Being a daughter of a Hokage and an ANBU's daughter mean you get to face a lot of danger. Being the youngest and an only girl of 5 children also doesn't help.

Our story start in Konoha 10 years after Naruko became Hokage at the age of 22.

"Mother" Shouted Yuri

"Yes Yuri honey what is going on" Asked Naruko who was up in the master bedroom changing her clothes.

"You would never guess what just happened to me today" said Yuri as she run up the stair to her parent's bedroom.

She was so excited to tell her mother about what just happened to her at the park with Himuro that she stumbling over words.

"Yuri calm down. Tell me exactly what happen?" Naruko asked.

"Himuro kissed me. Ohh mother it was my first kiss too. His lips were so soft. Was that what your kiss was like with father? Now I can understand why you guys love kissing so much." Yuri said dreamily.

While Yuri was telling her mother about her first kissed it just happen that her 4 older brothers' walk passed and happen to hear about the kiss.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Our baby girl lost her first kiss" Yelled Akira.

"Who was it? Was it Eric from your Team? I'm so going to punch that punk up for taking my baby sister's first kiss" Asked Taro who is the eldest brother and is very protective of his baby sister.

"Anii-san. Where did you guys come from? It was not Eric so you can't beat him up." said Yuri as she blushed.

While her brother terrorise her about her first kissed her mother went to the kitchen to do the cooking for tonight meal.

"Taro, Akira, Kiyoshi, Haru, Yuri, Food is ready come down for dinner." Yell Naruko who just finished setting up the dinner table.

"Ok mum" they all shouted.

"WOW! What a feast"

"It's a celebration for Yuri becoming a medic nin today." Naruko told them.

"And let not forget her first kiss" Whisper Haru to his brother.

"What was that? Haru" Asked Itachi.

", daddy. Haru was just saying how delicious these food looks." Said Yuri nervously.

"Yuri can you gets the tea that I set out in the kitchen?" Asked Naruko.

"Also bring juice for us" said Akira.

While Yuri was turning to poke her tongue out at her brothers the tea inside the cup wobble and a tentacle started to come out of the cup in a tendril of water. Yuri sensing that something was wrong with the cup turns to look at it just for the water to fall back to normal.

"Weird, I thought there was something wrong with the water. Must be my imagination" Thought Yuri.

End

Wohoo that was my frist story.

I'm a beginner so dn't too many hurtful comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it me Crystal again. Sorry for not updating my story, it because I got writer block and school so it take awhile to come up with new chapter. I also need to know how to operate the site in order to put up new chapter.**

**On with the story.**

That night.

"I wonder what that strange feeling was. It was weird though. I could have sword I've feel the hair of the back of my neck stand up." Yuri though to herself as she turn on the tap for he bath and turn away from the bath tub to take off her clothes.

A mysterious hands, like that of the previous hands from the cup came out from the bath, it grabs Yuri and tries to drag her down under surging water in the bath.

Yuri frantically grab a hold on to the edge of the tub try to escape the hands but it was in futile, but with one might heave her head break through the water follow by her body.

"MUM!" Yuri shouted with all the strength that is left.

As she pulled herself out of the water she hears the sound made by her mum as she ran toward the bathroom in response to her daughter frantic called. Thump, thump, thump, thump.

The door bang open and her mum run full in with a kunai drawn out in defensive position.

"What happened, Yuri? Why did you yell"? Ask Naruko as she checked her daughter for any injuries.

"There was a hand in the bath tub and it tries to drown me" Yuri said to her mum. She wonders if her mum would even believe. Although they have seen weirder stuff, like for an example. She has a demon called kyuubi sealed inside her and the fact that her father was former member of akatsuki.

Her family has such an interesting histories filled with adventures.

"Oh Honey. Are you hurt? Did you see her face?" asked Naruko. Which in turn receive an exasperate looks from her daughter.

"I said a hand mum. How can I see a face at all though the water." Reply Yuri drily to her mum.

"I was just concerned. Don't need to take that tone with me young lady" scowled Naruko.

"Ok, OK, OK I was joking, but not about the hands. I guess I just have to be careful" Yuri said in a worried voice.

"Just be glad you brothers and you dad after down stair watching some game, and aren't up her hearing about your frightening encounter with dead. Or else they will go into an overprotective mode" Said Naruko to her daughter in a joking manner.

"Sometime I hate being the youngest" Yuri sighs to her.

"Well off you go to bed. You're a growing girl you need every sleep you can get. I'll tell you brother and father you're asleep already." said Naruto, as she pulls Yuri up from the very wet floor.

"Ok thanx mum. I sometime wish our life would be normal. Being a Hokage and an ANBU captain kid is hard work, along with being the apprentice of granny-Tsunade. She's old" Said Yuri.

"Don't let her hear you said she's old or else she will punish you as she did to me" Naruko said with laughter in her eyes which are glistering with tears as she try to hold onto her laugh.

"Well night mum. Love you" Yawned Yuri as she walk into her room to change into her p-j.

Well that another chapter. I kinda have a writer block since I'm so new at this.

Also dn't expect me to update every week. It all depend on if O can get any ideas in my head =D Being a writer is so hard. Now i gotta appreciate all those good writers on this site.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I do not own Red river or Naruto. But I love these two manga. My fav especially Anatolia story aka red river. Love it love it love it. Fin reading it but I can't get enough of it. On with the story.

**BOLD** will be the Hittite speaking.

The next morning Yuri woke up early to go to the hospital since she is the apprentice of Tsunade after all.

As she got dressed Yuri was thinking about the encounter with the mysterious hand. What does she mean she got me at last? It so strange but that means I wasn't imagining thing. But why me, Is it because I'm the Hokage daughter?

Up until now everything that happens in some way connect to water. .. Does that mean I have to stay from water?

OK if that is the case it going to be hard as you can see everything is cover by snow, and snow is made out of water molecule.

"OMG, I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself" was all Yuri said as she relised that she has been standing in front of the mirror looking off into space. With that said she made her way down stair toward the kitchen to grab something to eat for breakfast since everyone is off to their own work, except for her dad who has a day off and is in the office.

"I'm off now dad. See you tonight and I love you" was all she said as she took off running toward the hospital.

As she made her way toward the hospital Himuro ran up beside her.

"Hey Yuri since tomorrow is Saturday and it your day off would you like to go on a date" Himuro asked her as he walked beside her.

"As she was contemplating the question she lagged behind and didn't notice a puddle of water left behind from the snow as it defrost. As she walked across it two pair of arms came out of the puddle and wraps itself around her and over her mouth to muffle the sound that she was going to make and dragged her down into the murky deep.

While Yuri struggle to escape Himuro continue to walk forward without noticing a thing that happen to her.

"Hey about that question what do you say Yuri" Himuro asked again and turn toward where he last seen her.

"Yuri, where did she goes" as he turn to search for her.

While Himuro was looking for Yuri, she was being dragged down deeper into the water.

"**Ahhh look a strange girl came out of the watering hole" was one the thing being said about Yuri.**

"It hurt and I'm running out of air" with that though adrenalin set in and she kicked the hands with all her might and manage to break free of it hold. Yuri swims up to where she can faintly made out light at the top.

Yuri swims like her life depend on it; well it is actually true her life does depend on it. Before she run out of air Yuri break through the water with a big gasp as she take in air that her lungs desperately need. Her chest heaves as she made her way out of the watering hole.

"Huh, what are they saying, I don't know the language and where am I" was the though going through her mind as Yuri look around her.

"Yuri, deep breath and calm down, you need clear thinking so do not panic." Yuri thought to herself.

"Look like you got way," the mysterious said as it holds a bowl full of water.

"This is truly disappointing. Just a little bit more and I would have bought you here." A women said to a kneeling figure that is cover by a while cloak at her feet. "But she is certainly with in the kingdom. She should have arrived in one of the six springs in the city"

"Well let's called for some soldiers. The girl will be before you soon your highness" the figure said to the women.

"I summon that girl for a reason. No matter what her blood is needed" was what the women said as she took off her hood.

The women was beautiful with blond hair set on top of her head in a elegant style, she have beautiful oval eyes and her feature have an aristocrat look to it that made you think she is of born into nobility.

"Yes your highness" the figure said as he walked out of the room to give out the order.

Meanwhile Yuri ran through the street and manages to find her way on top of the wall.

As she looks down onto the green pasture land she thought to herself.

"Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore. This is not Konoha nor is this Suna. Where am I? This is a dream. No it not a dream at all, it seems too real"

Since she was paying more attention to her thought more that her surrounding she didn't notice soldiers making their way to her.

"**It her. Get her the queen want her alive" A soldier cried.**

Yuri turns toward the voice

"Soldier" Yuri shouted as she ran down the stair trying to get way from soldiers that were chasing her.

Yuri ran through trying to ignore the scream of people as she ran by.

"I have to hide, but where. Wait there!" Was Yuri though as she ran through a bush in order to hide behind it. But there was already someone behind it.

**Yay **third chapter. Don't know how it going to turn out but so glad that the third chapter is up. It alittle bit short but that ok right?


End file.
